Storm
by yumirox101
Summary: Humanized PoM Characters  What will Skipper's team do when a covert team of girls move to the city and start getting everyone worked up? Love, hurt, and action! Very subtle "adult themes" in later chapters. Please read if you love spy stories!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Storm

I ran fast as I ran from the men coming at me with machine guns. I ran past a few villagers and they looked at me funny as I ran screaming with three guys chasing me with guns.

"Sammie! Where are you?" I cried. I ran around the corner and I hopped on the motorcycle that came up behind me. I threw my arms around the girls waist, and held on tight as she swerved around houses and people expertly. I hopped off as she slowed, and threw my bag to Angie who was waiting on the plane. She caught it and brought it up to her lab on the plane. Clara stood with her gun pointed at the guys running towards us. She fired three shots at them and all three of them fell to their knees, holding their foot. They cried out some inappropriate names, and she smiled.

"Thanks for playing boys." She smiled as we hopped on the plane.

"Okay, go fly the plane, Angie." I said out of breath.

"Yes, ma'am," She saluted. I went back to the cockpit with her, and put on my headphones, and she did the same. Everyone was on the plane, and I flipped a few switches and the plane started rolling. I pulled the joystick up, and the plane went up.

"Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking. He, he, get it? 'Cuz my rank is Captain?" I laughed at my own rank joke. They all groaned. I looked away hurt. "Anyway, now leaving China, and going to California baby!"

They all cheered.

We are a military covert team that works for a very, very, very low profile government agency. The agency doesn't have a name other than the Agency. We were initiated after the attacks on September 11. We were based in San Diego, California, and the other bases are in Chicago, New York, Washington D.C., and Houston. Only a few teams are assigned to each city. And those were only the bases in the U.S. And, they aren't even bases. They're teams stationed in the city with each individual member of the team given an apartment, and the leader's apartment being the HQ of the team. If we were placed in a different city, then we were given the address of the team leader. The old leader of the team being moved would be second command then.

But why were we in China? We were grabbing a computer file filled with top secret government files leaked to some Opium Drug Lords who were looking to sell it. We stole it, and ran. I didn't have an exact plan, but I still got it.

So who were these crazy people who were following me? That would be my team.

Lieutenant Angelina (Angie) Luna is second in command in our team of four. She's the corpsman/scientist/mechanic in our team, and knows how to lead when I'm out at the moment. She keeps her black hair in a bun at all times, and wears glasses or contacts depending on what we're doing. She knows how to fly a plane, as do I. Hey blue eyes were lighter than mine, and she was pale just like me. She's my cousin, and doesn't like telling people that.

Staff Sergeant Clara Black is third in command, she's our ammunitions expert. She knows her way around every and any weapon that we need her to fire at people. She has long brown hair that she keeps parted to the side, usually wears sunglasses, and biker boots and a leather jacket. Her brown eyes show that she likes to have fun when her glasses are off.

Private First Class Sam Nickelette is the youngest out of all of us. She's learning how to fit into the group and is our getaway expert. She has this crazy blond spring-curly hair that looks perfect at all times. Her eyes are an icy blue, and are so full of love and happiness, but hide the evil and manipulative mind when she needs it while we're working with the enemy. She knows her way around pretty much any vehicle, and isn't afraid to use force if the time is right.

Then there's me. Captain Sally Storm as I'm called by my director. I long straight blond hair with raggedy side bangs that cover my left eye. I've got cobalt blue eyes that know hurt but see happiness. I'm the leader and combat trainer/petty thief in our group. I know how to fight off a whole army with just my bare hands, and can steal from any high-end con artist. I've had a difficult past, but never showed any of that to carry over.

We're a high end covert team, and this is our story.


	2. Bar Fights and Alley Ways

Hey guys, sorry I didn't give an explanation earlier. I thought I did, but I guess it didn't come through… Anyway, these girls are human, and so are the penguins. Everyone from the show is human in this story, and has always been human. They're no different from the show-except maybe Marlene, I don't like her much. I don't know, she seems very preppy and annoying… Now I feel like a hater… Anyway, the girls are about to meet the guys in this chapter. ;)

Chapter 1 "Invitations"

I unpacked the last box in my new apartment. It was all the past case files. Including the one I had just closed a few weeks ago. At the close of that one, we got stationed in New York City. I hated not being able to see the beach, but I still loved the city. I could go shopping, and there were more potential targets to shoot.

My apartment was known as the main station of operations. But I call it my HQ for short (not to be confused with the actual HQ New York.) The walls in the apartment flipped around revealing secret computers and many satellite frames. One wall had many high tech weapons, and explosives. So, other than the secret HQ, my home looked like any other Sears Catalogue apartment. Designer furniture and all.

I grabbed my coat, and grabbed my belt. I ran the belt through the loops and slipped on my green army jacket quickly. I ran from my house with my long skinny legs carrying me along. I hopped on my motorcycle, and I grabbed my racing helmet. I put it on quickly, and took off.

"Hey, Sammie, where's Clara and Angie?" I asked, meeting up with Sammie as I parked my motorcycle.

"I don't know. They were supposed to meet me here a few hours ago." Sammie clutched her hands by her mouth. She was the youngest one in our unit. Only a mere Private.

"Yeah, well calm down. You know how Clara is. She's always late, and well Angie's probably working on some new plans." I explained, leaning up against my motorcycle and waving my hand as if to shrug it off.

"Clara always gets into fights somewhere; maybe she's in a fight. And Angie is always working on experiments, what if this one blew up in her face?" Sammie's big bright blue eyes asked.

"Well, Angie and Clara are big girls, they can handle things themselves." I assured, a little bit tired of the drama.

"Hello, ladies." Clara smirked as she approached. She had long brown hair parted down the middle, and went just slightly past her shoulder. Her eyes were a green-blue. She wore a black leather jacket over her white t-shirt with two white and red stripes across the top of her sleeves. She wore combat boots like the rest of us, and flare jeans. Then there's her attitude that screams she's the bad girl of the group.

Unlike Clara, Sammie was very innocent, and naïve. She wore a plain jean jacket over a blouse, skinny jeans and combat boots. She had her dog tags tucked into her shirt, but Clara had hers showing outside of her shirt. Sammie's curly blond with brown highlights hair was longer than Clara's and went down to her waist. She had her bangs pulled back into a clip, letting her baby-blue eyes knock everyone out.

I was in my green army jacket, and white tank top with flare jeans and combat boots. My dog tags were hanging out of my shirt. My hair was blond and long, with raggedy side-bangs that covered my left eye. My hair was parted down the middle and straight. I had a few freckles across my nose, and my eyes were a dark blue.

"Why are you late? You had me worried." Sammie snapped. Clara raised an eyebrow at her and looked at me.

"I told her to calm down." I shrugged.

"Sorry I'm late!" Angie cried suddenly.

"Angie! What happened?" Sammie cried.

Angie had long dark hair, but her hair was pulled back into a bun with her hair parted down the middle. She looked slightly pale, but still had color to herself. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, with knowledge behind those glasses she wore. She still had her lab coat on with her black slacks and combat boots. She had on a light blue blouse under the lab coat, and her dog tags were hidden in her boots. She was the corpsman, and scientist of our little clique.

She folded up her lab coat and threw it in the back of her car. She drove a black Ford Taurus, which had all the latest features. Clara had a Jeep, and Sammie drove a Volks Wagon. Then there was me with my black Harley.

"Well, I got a little carried away with the microwave." She laughed nervously.

"Great, let's go." I smiled. We all locked up our vehicles, and we walked in our line into the bar.

It was mostly quiet, only a few people in the booths and maybe six at single tables, and then the four of us at the counter.

"Eh, Richie!" I smiled as he looked down our way, I was surprised to see him here. He was the old bar tender back in San Diego. "The usual!" I called.

"Gotcha!" He smiled. He popped a beer open for Clara, Angie and me. Then he gave Sammie a soda with ice in it. She was too young to drink, but he still let her in the bar. Richie and I were friends since I got here. He was a pretty cool dude. We had a business relationship: if some fights were to break out in his bar, we were to take care of it. In return, we'd get most of our drinks on the house.

The bar went silent for a minute, and Richie smiled.

"Eh, Sal, looks like you might have some competition tonight." Richie smiled, waiting for a fight. Three guys walked in with baseball bats.

"We're looking for Sally Storm." The one called. I turned around casually, and leaned up against the bar.

"Sup?" I asked. He smiled. I just finished pulling on a glove, and I kept my face in his direction, but rolled my eyes to look up on the ceiling.

"Now, Richie's bar here ain't messed up yet. I don't want to mess it up by beating you, now I suggest you leave." I ordered.

He swung his bat at me, and I jumped up on the counter. The girls stood in a loose line at the other end of the bar. Sammie was chatting with some guy who was flirting with her, and Clara and Angie were talking to another casually. Four guys walked into the bar then, and stared at me.

I flipped from the counter onto his shoulders, and everyone gasped as he fell back. I landed back on my feet, and the two guys were charging at me. I sighed, and I punched one's jaw and kicked the other in the stomach. The second guy threw a punch at me, and I dodged it by dropping down, and popping back up. I looked at him puzzled as to how fast he retaliated. Then I bent sideways as the guy who called me out tried to throw a punch at me. By me dodging it, he ended up punching the third guy. I grabbed a baseball bat, and broke it over my knee. Then the second and third ones next, so they couldn't use them.

The third guy glared at me while the other two struggled to get up. I felt someone grab me from behind and I leaned forward and kicked the back of their neck with my heel. They fell unconscious, and then I round-housed the next guys. The two were finally down, and the last one was there to fight me.

I glanced over at the four guys watching the fight, and I looked at the one who was giving commands. They intrigued me and brought me off focus. I felt a sharp blow to the top of my head, and I fell to the ground. I stood up and looked at the ground with my eyes blinking and moving frantically and my mouth open. I shook my head, and I grabbed my beer. I took a sip, and cracked it on the head of the guy who had knocked me down.

"Yeah, that's how I do it." I smiled. "Hey! Let's blow this joint!" I called to my team. "Bye Rich!"

I ran over to my team, and Clara and Angie were already running out of the bar. Sammie was still talking to the guy, and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Let's go Sammie," I ordered.

"And so that's how I-ah!" She cried as I grabbed her. "Text me!" She called back to the guy as we jumped over the guys lying on the floor. The four guys who had been in the bar were gone.

"That was amazing! You should've seen yourself fighting that guy!" Sammie cheered. She was reenacting the fight. She was easily amused.

We were pulled into the alley then, and I gasped. We all fought them and when I was pinned all fighting stopped.

"Captain Storm, at ease." The guy ordered. The street light came on, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the tan military service uniform and the Agency's mark on the uniform. I relaxed, and I caught sight of his eyes. They were a beautiful blue, but I shrugged it off.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me Skipper, we'll be working together."

* * *

Hope it was okay! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Intruder Alert

Okay, here be chapter 2. This one is a little lovey, but kind of funny; I tried to make Sally act like a mom or a wife. Sorry if it's too long. I'm used to writing really long chapters with like ten pages in length, so I'm trying to dial down on it…

Chapter 2 "Intruder Alert"

I heard some moving around my house. I grabbed my nine millimeter pistol, and pulled it out. I saw a figure in the doorway, and I pointed my gun at it. My finger centimeters from pulling the trigger all the way back. The figure walked into my room, and I pulled the trigger three times, the silencer muting the sound. I walked over to the figure as he fell to the ground, and saw it was Skipper. I gasped, and realized how much trouble I'd be in for shooting my Commanding Officer.

"Skipper! Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't see any blood, so I ripped open his shirt. He was wearing a vest, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed knocked out by the effects of my shooting. I half dragged half carried him to my couch in the living room, and didn't bother turning on the lights.

"Skipper, why did it have to be you?" I asked as I picked at the bullets in his chest. I got my knife and dug them out of his Kevlar, and threw them away. I looked up at his eyes a minute; and he looked like he wouldn't be waking up for a while. I went over to the computer screen that was part of the HQ. I searched him in the classified files, and almost didn't find it. But I did, and I opened it up. The computer was a touch screen and very high tech.

He had been in for two years longer than I had, and was a Major. One rank above me. I read into his history. He got into a few fights when he was in high school, his mom and dad were deceased, and he was an only child. His cousin was Rico, but that was the only family he had left besides his aunt and uncle. He had a clean record on the job, and a list of girls was on the next window. I read the title a little interested, and saw those were all the girls he "used" to get to something. I smiled and shook my head. Then I came across something else. He was engaged to a woman named Lisa Kitka. I read more of it, and almost gasped.

She died in a dog fight. She was a fighter pilot, and was shot down in an air battle (dog fight). I closed the window, and the wall flipped over, turning back to a regular wall. I walked over to Skipper, and kneeled at his side.

"Skipper, you've been through so much." I whispered to myself. I ran my hand down the side of his face, and felt so sorry for him. He pretty much had no one, except Rico, but he didn't seemed too attached to him. I stroked his cheek like he was a child and I felt him move his head into my hand.

"My mom used to do that when I was sick as a kid," He said, grabbing my wrist.

I about jumped out of my skin.

"You shot me."

"You broke into my home. I'm a spy, what were you expecting?" I smiled.

"It's a good thing I thought of that." He shrugged.

"What were you doing in my house anyway?" I asked.

"Recon, I wasn't sure if I could trust you," He explained.

"You could've warned me. I would've let you look around."

"When? After you read my file?" He asked. I looked a little stunned.

"I woke up after you dug the bullets out of my chest. If you were as sharp as you say you are, you would've noticed the difference in the pattern of my breathing." He explained.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking to tie you up and torture you." I said sternly.

"I'm not mad at you." He said as I started to walk away. "I read up on your file too, and I would've probably shot me too if I found me snooping around my apartment at night."

I looked down at him, he looked away quickly, and I realized I was in my night shirt and shorts.

"I should go put pants on." I said, and he nodded.

"Pants would be good."

I grabbed some jeans, and pulled them over my shorts and started out of my room. I buttoned my shirt, and he looked back at me.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"I don't think I can get up. My rib doesn't feel too good." He explained.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" I asked.

"No, if wrap it and put some ice on it, then I should be good." He tried getting up, but he gave up. He grunted in pain.

"Stay here." I ordered.

"Don't think I'm going anywhere." He said sarcastically. I went into my bathroom, and grabbed gauze and Tylenol.

"This is going to hurt a little, but I need you to stand up." I said and put my arms around his shoulders. He swung his legs around and didn't breathe. I stood him up, and leaned him against the back of the couch.

"That really hurt." He strained.

"I got you Tylenol. Take a bunch of these and you won't be feeling much." I explained.

"I'd rather go with Vicodin." He suggested. I took off his shirt, and threw it on the couch.

"Okay. This is gonna hurt a lot." I warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." He rolled his eyes.

I took the large metal plate out of the front of the vest, and he clenched his teeth. I kneeled on the back of the couch and took the other plate out from his back. He flinched. I raised both of his arms and I took both plates out at the same time. He held back a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry Skipper." I tried.

"Just finish it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe I should get Vicodin," I said apologetically.

"That would've helped before," He continued in the same tone.

"Yeah. Let me go get it." I suggested. I ran to my bathroom and got the bottle of Vicodin I kept just in case I got hurt. I got a bottle of water for him to take with it, and opened both up. I gave it to him, and he still looked in pain. I sighed, and stood back on the couch. I leaned around him, and pushed the medicine into his mouth forcefully, and shoved the bottle of water to his lips. He swallowed, and looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Raise your arms." I ordered. I was getting frustrated with him. I undid the shoulder straps, and pulled it above his head. He cried out in pain. I smiled briefly, but threw the vest aside, and faced him. His left side of his ribs was purple and dark.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I wrapped the gauze around his ribs then, and he stiffened as I pulled on the gauze tight.

"I'll get some ice, you lay down." I ordered. I helped him lay down on the couch, and I grabbed a rag and a Ziploc bag. I filled the bag with ice, and wrapped the rag around the ice. I place it on his ribs after putting his shirt back on, and kneeled next to him.

"Are you gonna be okay out here?" I asked.

"Actually," He started. I smiled, and kneeled by his side. I stroked his cheek again, and he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.

"Good night Skipper," I whispered by his ear.


	4. First Assignment

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, this one's the gangs first assignment with a little bit of a twist as to how things are run. Go girl power!

Chapter 3 "First Assignment"

"Okay, this is your new case. You have to find out who this is, and-" Skipper started.

"Help! Someone stole my big bootied Maurice!" A dark skinned short haired seventy's wearing man cried with an Indian accent.

We all just stared at him.

"Skippa, should we help him? Maurice is a good friend of ours." Private asked.

"Rico," Skipper pointed. Rico slapped him upside the head. Private looked up at Skipper pleadingly with big blue eyes. Skipper sighed. "Fine. We'll help the crazy disco queen."

"By queen you mean king." He corrected. He looked over at us girls and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Classified." I stated.

"Ugh, you're not another one of these psychotic commando people, are you?" He begged.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't." I raised an eyebrow. Psychotic?

"I'm just gonna assume you are. Go find Maurice!" He pointed to the door.

"I don't take orders, hippie." Skipper growled and I followed him out the door.

"Kowalski analysis." Skipper ordered.

"Well, Maurice is missing, and I'm just going to assume he was kidnapped." Kowalski said holding his clipboard.

"Sally," Angie called. I walked over to the fire escape with her. "Look." I looked down and saw the trash cans had been tipped over below the apartment.

"He could've fallen?" I asked.

"Quite possibly, or he was pushed." She explained.

"Sammie," I called.

"Yeah?" she asked as she went over.

"No." She said looking down, figuring out what I was about to do.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed and pretended to walk away. I ran back and started to push her, but she moved out of the way. I went falling down, and instinctively I grabbed a flag pole and swung myself back to the fire escape.

"Had Sally actually plummeted three floors, she would've landed in the trash below." Angie smiled.

"Awesome." Clara smiled. I glared at her, and she looked away embarrassed.

"Okay, where would he have gone then?" I asked concerned.

We saw a car pull up in the alley, and two people in suits got out.

"Hide all evidence." One instructed. "Boss's orders."

"The Mafia? Great." I sighed.

"Have you gotten anything?" Private asked frustrated. Skipper and Kowalski were arguing over theories.

"We should just leave, and let them figure it out." Rico crossed his arms.

"Really? So space squids from space could've come down and snatched up Maurice and are using hi-"

"Okay maybe it couldn't be anyone!" Kowalski cried frustrated.

"Didn't think so," Skipper crossed his arms.

"Let's go, grumpy," I grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him out of the room with everybody else.

"Sally! I can't breathe!" he gasped pulling at the collar of his shirt. I let him go, and he gasped for air as we followed the teams down. He grabbed me and forced me to look at him.

"Never pull your commanding officer out like that again." He ordered.

"More like demanding officer, sheesh." I said and walked away. He growled.

"How do you know where we're going, Sally?" Kowalski asked.

"I know New York a little better than you think." I said a little forcefully.

"Yes, but even the average citizen wouldn't have an idea on where the Mafia hideout is." He pressed.

"Drop it Kowalski," I ordered. He nodded, noting I didn't want to talk about it.

I kicked the door open to the warehouse and walked in. Everyone gasped, and backed away from me.

"Eh, Giovanni, look who's here," The underboss smiled at me. "How you doin' Sally?"

"I'm not here for you Zeke." I snapped. "Stay there." I ordered my team. I turned to a bunch of younger members. "You, make sure they don't move. Capito?"

They nodded, and formed a circle around the team.

"Wait," the group parted for me. I grabbed Skipper's arm. "You come with me."

"Sally, what're you doing?" he asked. I ignored him and walked up to the man sitting at the head of the table. I let Skipper's arm go, and I walked down the long table.

"Where is the man you took today?" I asked.

"Sally, get down from there, you'll hurt yourself. You know, we can talk without having to resort to violence." He said and took my hand as I jumped down.

"Dove si trova?" I asked again.

"Who's this, huh?" he asked pointing to Skipper.

"He's my friend. And back up just in case I need him." I crossed my arms.

"Ah, how are you? Any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine." Giovanni smiled, and shook Skipper's hand. I felt my jaw drop, and I looked away as Skipper's eyes widened.

"So, you're Sally's father." Skipper smiled; in a tone that meant he was gonna interrogate me later.

"Yeah, yeah. Come, have a seat, we don't need no violence, huh?" Giovanni asked. Skipper sat across from me.

"Dad, I'm serious. The man the member's took earlier was a friend of a friend. I want him back, unharmed, and safe." I said sadly.

"All right, miela; Zeke! Get the signor we picked up earlier, bring him out." Dad called.

"Thanks, daddy." I kissed his cheek. Maurice came out, and Zeke brought him to me.

"I'll take him." Skipper stood up.

"Naw, the lady will." Zeke said sternly and I took Maurice's arm.

"No, harm, my friend." Giovanni nodded to Maurice. Maurice smiled back sarcastically, but my dad didn't notice.

"Good bye, dad." I said and dismissed the members. They all scattered, and I got everyone out of there.

"Sally," Skipper started.

"Wait till we get home." I sighed.

"Your dad is Giovanni Gambino?" He asked. I was in his office, sitting at the desk as he walked around me. "Do you know that's not on file? Because it's not."

"Skipper, I really don't want to talk about it. I don't like that part of the family, and I hardly speak to them." I sighed, sitting as he bent down over me.

"I don't care Sally, if it was anybody but me who knew that, then you could be in some serious trouble. Somebody could think of you as a spy working for the Mafia. They could've felt betrayed."

"Well, then that somebody must be a very paranoid person." I said quietly. "That person shouldn't have felt betrayed. They should be able to trust me." I stood up.

"That person could've only known you for a few days, and had already gotten shot by you. Then when you bring that person to the Mafia hideout, and are suddenly surrounded by a bunch of thugs with machine guns, they could've been seconds away from open firing on you." He snapped. I looked away from him and pursed my lips. We weren't talking about any person, we were talking about him.

"Skipper," I started.

"Sally, you've gotten yourself into a hole. You're going to be put under surveillance, until you can earn my trust back." He ordered. I glared at him.

Translations:

_Capito:_ Understand?

_Dova si trova?: _Where is he?

_Miela: _Honey


	5. Recruit

Here's chapter 4! This one has a favorite character in it, and yeah, it's a little cheesy.

* * *

Chapter 4 "Recruit"

I walked into the coffee shop, and bumped into a man.

"Whoa, sorry," I smiled as he steadied me.

"You okay?" He asked looking into my eyes with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, um… I'm Sally," I smiled and held out my hand.

"Ben." He shook it, and smiled back. He kept shaking it, and looking into my eyes. I cleared my throat, and he blushed letting my hand go.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me tomorrow? I mean it's the least I could do for bumping into you," He smiled.

"Sure, that'd-"

"Be unnecessary." Skipper finished, walking up next to me. My smile turned into a forced one.

"Ben, this is my b-"

"Boyfriend." Skipper held out his hand, and held my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Ben shook it, and smiled politely.

"John Gray." He said with attitude.

"Ben Wells," Ben said reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ben." I smiled, as Ben nodded and left awkwardly. I turned towards Skipper.

"I warned you." He said in his defense.

"You said I'd be under surveillance. Not grounded." I snapped, and we walked away from the coffee shop.

"In my book they mean the same thing." He shrugged, and took my hand.

"Why are you acting like my boyfriend?" I asked upset.

"So no one will pay attention to you." Skipper smiled. "Plus that guy you were talking to, he was a spy."

"Please, Skipper, you're so paranoid." I sighed frustrated. He handed me his sun glasses, and I put them on. Ben was following us but was stopping to look at a small market on the street. It was sunny out, and late in the morning. The streets weren't as populated as they were during rush hour, but there were still people around.

"He works for the CIA." He smiled.

"Why's he tailing us?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be pointing him out, right honey?" He smiled. He led me to the park, and we sat on the bench.

We watched a mom lead her four kids to the park, and sat on the bench next to Skipper. She sighed frustrated, and greeted Skipper.

"Hello, Mrs. Robin." Skipper smiled.

"Oh, hello Skipper. I need you to do me a favor, if you please." She begged.

"Go on," He nodded.

"You see that?" She asked and pointed to the youngest kid. He was tackling his brothers and sister and fought them.

"Eddie's been unmanageable since you took care of him a while back. Could you please fix that problem?" She asked. "Eddie! Say you're sorry to your sister!"

"Never! A soldier never gives in!" Eddie cried.

"We'll take care of him." Skipper nodded.

"Alright, little Eddie, this is grown up stuff. You're too young to do this stuff." Skipper growled and sat him on the couch. I sat in Skipper's bedroom on his bed; I was still under surveillance, and I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment unless I was accompanied by a member of his team. But his team was too busy to worry about me, and would rather take care of a destructive child.

"But sir, I'm really ready. I can take down the toughest of enemies." Eddie pressed.

"That's cute, Eddie, but you just aren't ready." Private expressed.

"Yeah, you have to have a special license." Skipper picked up his credit card.

"Oh yes, and they're hard to get. Plus you have to be old enough to get one." Kowalski played along.

"Yeah, super hard." Rico nodded.

"We don't have licenses." Private said. Rico slapped him upside the head.

"But that's a credit card." Private pointed. Kowalski slapped him in the back of the head.

"No, it's a license." Skipper said through gritted teeth. I smiled, and watched from the doorway.

"Oh, right." Private giggled. "It's a special military license, and it's super hard to learn."

"Plus, you'd have to be able to take everyone who's in this apartment building." Skipper added.

"Sir, I have no choice but to show you that I'm ready." Eddie jumped up. He flipped Private, round housed Rico, and kicked Kowalski to the wall, and tackled Skipper. He ran out of the apartment, and down the hall. I clapped my hands, and walked out of the apartment. I laughed at them, and Skipper glared at me. He got up, and I faced him. He stood over me, with a glare that could kill.

"You guys sure know how to take care of a kid." I smiled.

"You're going to help us find him." He ordered. They started out, and I stood in the apartment. Rico ran back in and threw me over his shoulder.

"Rico! Put me down!" I cried.

"Sorry, Sally, Skipper's orders." Rico smiled in his raspy voice.

I crossed my arms and he set me down against the wall. He shrugged, and I glared at him. Skipper pointed and Kowalski, Rico and Private went different directions down the hall. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me along as he ran. Private cried out, and we rolled our eyes and ran towards Private. Julian, Maurice, and Mort cried out, and then Marlene and Burt. Everyone who lived in that apartment was taken down. I got switched between team members as we tried to chase him down.

"According to my map of the building, everyone in the zoo has been tackled by Eddie, and all that's left is…Sally." Kowalski said. Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"So we use Sally as bait." Skipper smiled.

"Phew," Private sighed in relief. I looked down at him. "I'm always the bait."

"I can take Eddie." I smiled.

I stood at the end of the hallway, and leaned up against the wall. I had my eyes closed, and listened to the silence. I stepped to my right, and Eddie fell to the ground. He ran at me, and pushed off the wall. I moved to my left and he crashed into the wall. He started chasing me, and I twirled down the hall playfully. I disappeared around a blind corner, and when he poked his head out to look for me. I grabbed him from behind, and I pinned him facedown to the ground. I sat on top of him, and pinned his hands together behind his back. I handcuffed him, and he struggled on the ground.

I kept him on the ground with my foot on his neck. He stopped struggling, and Skipper stood in front of him.

"You are the greatest soldier I have ever fought." Eddie deliberated.

"Don't flatter yourself kid, it was hardly a fight." I smiled, and pulled him up.

"Sir, I think I'm in love." Eddie said strained, I smiled.

"She's really not that appealing. Anyway: do you see why you need a license?" Skipper asked bending down ignoring him, to his eye level.

"So you could be able to do this." I kneed Skipper across the face and kicked him to the wall. He fell unconscious. Eddie watched wide-eyed.

"Permission to reapply for enlistment when I'm older, ma'am?" Eddie asked at attention.

"Permission granted." I smiled. We both saluted. "Oh, Eddie. Keep that on the QT."

"Understood." He smiled, and we both looked at Skipper.

"Whoa, what happened to Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"He fell down." Eddie said sweetly.

"You should get him back to the apartment." I said and looked down at Skipper. Kowalski nodded and dragged Skipper back to the apartment.

"C'mon Eddie, let's go find your mom." I nodded and put my arm around him.

"We should take the hand cuffs off though-she'll freak out." He explained. I took them off, and put my arm around him.


	6. Political Boundaries

This chapter is dedicated to perrylover14-just because she replied to the story 5 times! Lol, so this is a two part chapter, and I'll give you a hint! Something bad happens to Sally!

* * *

Chapter 5 "Political Rivalry"

Part 1:

I took a sip of my coffee and set it back on the table.

"Well, Ben, I have to say you are one very interesting person." I smiled. Ben had just gotten finished telling me a fake story about his trip to California.

"We can't all work in an office cubicle." He shrugged, and smiled his best crooked smile to me. My heart flipped, and I held my breath a little. His phone rang, and he answered it quietly.

"I'm with the mark right now… Got it, on my way." He whispered. Any other person but me wouldn't have heard him he was so quiet.

"Well, that's the boss. I have to run before I get taken off the job, you know?" He smiled, and pushed in his chair.

"Yeah," I smiled. He walked me out, and shook my hand and he left.

"Who was that?" Clara raised an eyebrow.

"C.I.A. - I don't trust him." I stated.

"Never do." She rolled her eyes.

We walked off to Skipper's HQ, also his apartment, and walked right in.

"I don't care your highness," Skipper said sarcastically. "Fix it yourself."

A tall dark skinned man with dark eyes and dark hair glared at the shorter Skipper as he stomped away. Skipper threw a wrench to him, and the man looked down at it.

"I am the king! I do not fix things. That is for the lesser people who do things for me." He said in a deep Indian accent. Clara walked over to Rico and sat next to him on the couch. He blushed shyly, and she crossed her arms and watched the TV with him. I sighed and rolled my eyes to go find Skipper.

"Skipper!" I cried. Great, this guy again.

"What?" He called back, from his kitchen. "Ring tail,"

"Eh! It is not my fault the water thingy is to be brokeny in my room." He threw his arms in the air, and the wrench went flying. It crashed through the window, and hit a car outside. The alarm went off, and some guy shouted "My car!"

Skipper clenched his teeth, and I looked at him and then the Indian guy.

"Hey, I have an idea. I will fix this stuff, while Clara keeps an eye on this dud, and Skipper." I decided.

"You're still under surveillance." He warned. I groaned, and rolled my eyes. Was he ever going to get over the one incident?

"Fine. Kowalski!" I cried. Kowalski walked out of Skipper's office with Angie right behind him. They were both wearing their lab coats, and had their goggles on.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked in his deep intelligent voice.

"I need you for a second." I said and grabbed his wrist. I climbed up on Skipper's desk, and he raised an eye brow. I leaned to the top of the bookshelf and got out his tool bag. I dropped it and it made a loud thunk sound as it hit the floor.

"What are you doing on my desk?" Skipper crossed his arms.

"Wow, your voice is really annoying me right now." I said amazed. He frowned, and Kowalski followed me out of Skipper's apartment. We went into the crybaby's apartment, and saw a small leak in his room over his bed.

"Why couldn't he just call maintenance?" I sighed.

"Because that would be too easy," Kowalski explained.

"Exactly." I frowned and stood on the bed. I sawed out the dry wall, and Kowalski watched curiously.

"Tighten that bolt with this wrench," He pointed and handed me the wrench. I took it from him, and he held my waist steadily. I tightened it, and it stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief, and handed him back the wrench. He helped me down, and we went back to the apartment.

"There. It's fixed." I sighed and threw the bag across the table. Skipper was fixing his window.

"Good," he said not caring. Kowalski and Angie went back to the lab, and I left the apartment. Sammie and Private were walking up towards Skipper's apartment, and muttered a hello to me. I left the building, and realized no one was watching. I smiled and took complete advantage of the situation.

"So I wanted to talk to you," I smiled, as Ben held my hand as we walked down the dark streets in the middle of the city.

"Yeah?" he smiled listening.

"You're a spy," I stated.

"As are you." He smiled.

"Doesn't that bother you that we work for two feuding agencies?" I asked.

"Our boss's might not like each other, but we're all working to protecting the U.S. I think you know that," He explained.

"Yeah, but-never mind." I sighed. I saw Julien walking with his two friends, and saw a man pointing a gun at him. I gasped, and pulled my gun. I shot the man who was pointing the gun, and he fell back. Julien looked astounded, and I ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine." Julien said confused.

"Good, I almost-" I fell to the ground as I felt a piercing pain shoot through my waist, and I realized I had just gotten shot.


	7. Political Boundaries P 2

Okay, here's part two! Excitement!

* * *

Chapter 5 "Political Boundaries"

Part 2: Skipper's POV

"Where is Sally?" I snapped.

"Logging on to all street cameras now." Kowalski called. My eyes glazed over each video feed, and saw Sally pull her gun. She fired three times, and ran over to ringtail. She was smiling, and I realized she was protecting him. I breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed. Then I saw something fly across the screen, and hit Sally. She stood motionless, and then fell. A pool of blood surrounded her.

"No," Sammie breathed. Ben walked over to her, hiding his gun.

"All units deploy now." I ordered.

We followed the trail of blood into an ally, but didn't see Sally. Where is she?

"Sally's good, but even when she's shot she can't just disappear." Clara crossed her arms.

"She had help." I said, and looked around. Usually a C.I.A. agent would come back to the scene of the crime to see what was going on. Where was Ben?

I saw a long strand of blond hair hanging from the fire escape, and I started up it. I came to the roof, and saw Ben. I pulled my gun, and heard the other members of my team run to me. He smiled. I looked down to his foot and saw an unconscious Sally. Or a dead Sally.

"Ben, you're going to die if you don't hand over Sally." I threatened.

"She's dead, Skipper. My assignment is finished, you can take her back." He shrugged. He started put his hands up, to signify a surrender, but I fired three times. Everyone on my team flinched, and looked at me like I was crazy. Ben smiled one last time, and pushed Sally off the roof before I could grab her. He fell to the floor of the roof, and I watched as Sally fell lifeless from the roof. Right then, a convertible pulled up, and she landed in the back seat. A person who looked exactly like Sally saluted to me, and I could feel confusion reach me eyes.

I ran down the fire escape with my team following me, and we got into our cars. We chased down the convertible until we were out of the city. We came to a rural place, and a gate opened up. We followed them, and realized that we weren't escaping today. I parked my car, and jumped out to chase down the girl in the convertible. She was exactly like Sally- long legs, blond, and beautiful.

"Sally?" I asked.

"Close, but not quite. I'm Stella- Sally's sister." She smiled. "You're cute, trying to chase down your girlfriend like that, but she isn't coming with you today. We need her for a little project."

She pulled her gun and pointed it right between my eyes.

"C'mon," She called like a dog. I turned around, and she jabbed the pistol into my back. My team started after me, but she shook her head.

"Sorry guys, he's my hostage. One more step and I shoot him." She called to them. Some guy had Sally in his arms and was carrying her in. I realized Sally's mouth was smeared with blood, and I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing none of her clothes covered in blood-although there was a hole in her shirt. She was wearing a vest, but because she's so small, the aftershock wasn't good. I could handle it-I only get knocked out a few seconds. But Sally, she's so skinny and small she could've died just because of the hard impact.

Stella led me into the building, and it reminded me of Kowalski's place. Science things were covered all over the place. Another tall blond was at the computer next to a bald man.

"Dr. D, I think Stella's here." She announced. She turned around, and looked exactly like Stella and Sally.

"Oh, who's that?" she asked.

"Hostage. I'll shoot him after we're done." Stella put her hands on her hips, and motioned for me to sit in the chair. Metal straps flew out of the arm rests, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well I'm Silvia." She smiled bubbly.

"Are there any more sisters I should know about?" I asked annoyed.

"No, that's it. We're triplets," Silvia smiled.

"Triplets, aw-huh," I sighed. Sally had some explaining to do.

"Dr. D, should we tell him about the plan?" Stella asked.

"Skipper, it's nice to see you again." Dr. D smiled at me.

"Yeah, you haven't changed a bit." I smiled back at him.

"Well I'll explain the plan." He shrugged. "These girls have certain abilities that the average citizen wouldn't have: Stella is an expert marksmen, Silvia is a skilled fighter, and Sally is a pro acrobat and thief."

"Our father forced us to excel in the one thing we were good at. He said that we'd need it later in life." Stella explained.

"Sally was daddy's girl, being first born, so he sent her to live with our cousin Angie. There she got a better life, and became the good girl." Silvia rolled her eyes.

"However, I got stuck living with our mom," Stella said disgusted.

"And I got stuck with the Mafia." Silvia continued.

"So we grew up with our father's directions, and we became professionals in what we do best." Stella smiled.

"I met them in a coincidence, and saw each of their potentials. I had only known about the two, and yes they were helpful, but when they mentioned their sister and how much of a great thief and con artist she was, I just knew that I needed her. With all three of these skilled thieves, Skipper, do you know what I can do? I can finish my plans." Dr. D smiled.

"When Sally wakes up, she'll side with me." I threatened, despite my fear of Sally.

"Do you remember why I am who I am?" Dr. D asked.

"Because of the government experimenting. I know; I've only heard it about a thousand times." I rolled my eyes.

"Now is to get my revenge, using the same tools the government used on me. I can brain wash Sally into thinking she's on my side. So tell me now Skipper- do you still believe in her?" He smiled.

* * *

Uh-oh! Will Skipper trust Sally? DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
